Todos cometemos errores
by ValeeAz
Summary: Todos cometemos errores en nuestras vidas lo importante es saber con quienes contamos para remediarlos. La vida no viene con manual, a pesar de llegar solos al mundo nuestros caminos necesitan ir acompañado de un guía que nos brinde luz en la tragedia.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero gusten de este FanFic, llore un tanto al escribirlo y surgió de la inspiración que adquirí por mi trabajo. Amo a mi padre y trato de demostrárselo de variadas formas. Espero sea de su agrado, creo vale la pena leerlo. **

**Felicidades Edward y Carlisle ¡Feliz día del P A D R E!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot<strong>

**Todos cometemos errores**

"_Nadie nos enseñó a ser padres"_

_Todos las parejas "incomprendidas" habidas y por haber. _

**Edward POV**

Esa será la mejor excusa que tengo para mis errores.

Heme aquí presente con esta maravillosa familia, en este perfecto lugar que es que me pongo a pensar en lo que nosotros llamamos "Padre". No hablo de ninguna forma toda poderosa y superior, no estoy refiriéndome a una religión. Estoy hablando de nuestra propia de versión de Superman, nuestro súper héroe hogareño.

Es que el escuchar papá es un momento tan fuerte, tan potencialmente quebrador en el interior que es algo difícil de explicar. El escuchar de una dulce voz infantil pronunciar tu nombre con tal respeto, con tal admiración hace que el corazón de uno se ensanche a un punto en el que las lágrimas derraman como rio boca abajo por nuestro rostro y no podemos sentir rastro alguno de vergüenza. Todo lo contrarios, es orgullo aquel que se nos mete hasta por debajo de las uñas.

Mi vida puede ser una más de las trilladas historias donde la madre era revolucionaria de pensamiento y obra. Una mujer que tomo el feminismo en toda su expresión y lo aplico a su día a día educando a los tres hijos buenos para nada que tenían. Una mujer que defendía sus ideales, su derechos y que trabajaba para aportar a la casa. Una que estaba locamente enamorada de mi padre. Una trillada historia donde a nuestros ojos nuestro padre era más que eso, era el mundo entero, era todo y cada uno que los superhéroes y mejor que todos juntos.

Mi padre es y siempre ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir. Mi monumento al trabajo, al respeto y a la educación. Mi padre es el hombre al que más voy a amar y el que a pesar de todos sus errores jamás voy a quitarle su lugar dentro de mi corazón.

Es cierto, años después entiendo que nadie nacimos con una guía, mucho menos adquirimos una para criar. Por más conocimiento que se tenga, por más libros que se lean y consejos se reciban jamás serán suficientes para lograr la perfección en la crianza. Somos humanos y como tales todos estamos destinados a fallar. Repetidas veces.

Carlisle es un medico destacable en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, un caballero, un hombre lleno de valores, un ser todo inteligente y superior. Él es mi padre y es mi guía de enseñanza. Es un hombre irremediablemente romántico, lleno de amor y que desgraciadamente de la mala manera tuvo que aprender a expresar lo que tanto se nos reprende a los hombres, sus sentimientos.

Tenía siete años cuando mi madre paro de venir a arroparme a la cama cada noche. Tenía siete cortos años de vida cuando un trágico accidente de carretera me la arrebato de las manos sin siquiera darme oportunidad de despedirme. Mi madre viajaba de regreso de Seattle a Forks en un camión repleto de pasajeros cuando en una curva lo bastante prolongada fue un rival para el conductor haciendo que el camión callera barranco abajo.

Si me creí devastado por la muerte de mi madre no podía ser nada comparado a lo que mi padre pudo haber sentido al haberla visto en una camilla del hospital con una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo entero. Sin embargo su dolor personal no lo detuvo, no impidió que lograra salvar a uno que otro pasajero triunfador que se pasó por el hospital. Mi padre me enseño su fortaleza de un modo crudo.

Fuimos él y yo. Padre e hijo por un par de meses. Meses los cuales recuerdo haber sufrido con el corazón abierto en la mano, sin embargo no son los más difíciles de mi vida. Había más obstáculos por venir y de nuevo modo mi padre fue mi guía.

Una tarde donde llovía como de costumbre y mi papá intentaba animarme con pizza casera y caricaturas animadas una mujer llamo a la puerta. Una preciosa joven de no muy corta edad sostenía una maleta idéntica a la que había guardado las pertenencias de mi difunta madre. Se disculpó por la demora y el haber interrumpido. Se presentó como Esme. Aparentemente había ocurrido una confusión donde ella, al haber estado platicando en un café de la central con mi madre, había tomado la maleta contraria a la suya.

Tres años más tarde Emmett se unía a nuestra pequeña y nuevamente integrada familia, solo para ser seguido dos años después a la pequeña Alice. Mi padre no cabía en el pueblo de la felicidad que le causaba el ser padre de tres niños tan preciosos, decía mi nueva madre. Y es que a pesar del dolor, a pesar de la tragedia Esme parecía haber sido un ángel que mi propia madre nos había enviado. Llámenlo destino, fortuna como es que quieran pero si no hubiera sido por esa maleta no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros dos.

A partir de esa tragedia mi padre aprendió a ser un hombre más cariñoso, mas dedicado. Entendió que la familia es algo que jamás vas a poder remplazar y que estuviera o no estuviera él más horas en el hospital el mundo seguiría girando. Que si no se ponía las pilas a ese paso lo dejaría atrás y un día se arrepentiría.

Fue un hombre que nunca nos trató como un experimento más, como uno de sus pacientes. Si nos enfermábamos nos consentía con películas, con cuentos, con subirnos el caldo que cocinaba mamá. Fue un hombre que nos orientó hacia el camino del bien y que estuvo ahí para ayudarnos a contestar nuestras tareas. Que nos enseñó a no fiarnos en la violencia sino en la elocuencia de nuestros argumentos. Un hombre que a pesar de amar su profesión jamás nos orilló a que alguno la siguiéramos. De hecho nadie lo hizo, y eso no significo que nos quisiera menos.

Carlisle me enseño a ser un caballero, a respetar y a amar a las mujeres como son merecidas. Me enseño la fortaleza y la inteligencia con la que un hombre se debe presentar a la sociedad y escalar entre ella. Mi padre siempre fue mi puro y claro ejemplo del éxito en la vida profesional como la personal. Es un amigo, confidente, mi compañero como al mismo tiempo mi oponente y mi general. Carlisle es mi padre y lo amo como tal.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años de edad conocí a la mujer que sería mi esposa, mi hermosa Bella. Uno podría creer que mi madre seria la doctora corazón, la encargada de ponerme en momentos incomodos con las hijas de sus amigas o arreglarme citas a ciegas. Bueno el doctor era mi padre, Esme es diseñadora de interiores.

Una tarde poco después del termino de clases me llamo pidiendo unos documentos de su oficina. Molesto, y de muy mal carácter, los tome de su escritorio y me dirigí al hospital. Tenía y aún tengo la mala costumbre de manejar a una velocidad fuera de límites y en ese entonces mis reflejos no eran tan buenos como lo son ahora.

Fue entonces como conocí al padre del amor de mi vida, Charlie el jefe de policía. Superaba el límite de velocidad cuando de la nada una patrulla salió de entre los arbustos activando su sirena. La sorpresa que me lleve hizo que se derrapara el coche dando variadas vueltas hasta que se estrelló a las orillas del bosque incrustando por mi ventana varias ramas de los viejos arboles ahí ubicados. Fue entonces como Charlie me llevo al hospital de Forks y me dejo en las camillas de emergencias para ir en busca de mi padre.

Fue entonces cuando la vi. Estaba en la camilla contraria luciendo su tan acostumbrada piel pálida y su cara de malestar. Después de que la molesta enfermera me limpiara y cosiera la pequeña abertura que tenía en la ceja derecha debido a las ramas fue que me dispuse a hablar con ella. Había llegado al hospital horas antes debido a un incidente en la cocina. No podía soportar el ver la sangre y se había cortado el dedo. La conexión fue instantánea y la química palpable. Minutos o horas, que se yo, después llegaron ambos padres. Carlisle a pesar del regaño que me tenía preparado para después lucía una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro. La razón de sus inservibles papeles era el presentarme a la recién llegada Isabella. Bueno, el resto lo sabrán de ahí.

Tenía unos veintiún años cuando mi primer destrabe se me vino en encima. Bella y yo seguíamos siendo novios y ambos habíamos logrado ingresar a la prestigiosa Universidad Dartmouth. Charlie había parloteado meses y meses sin descanso alguno de lo orgulloso que se sentía de la beca obtenida por su asombrosa idea. Si es que llegábamos a estar en el mismo lugar, para la vergüenza de mi Bella, yo lo alentaba o contribuía con más halagos hacia esa preciosa e impresionantemente inteligente mujer. No por eso Charlie me quería más.

A lo que va todo esto es que compartíamos un departamento a unos quince minutos a pie, la mitad en coche de la Universidad. Por supuesto que Bella era una dama y la trataba como cuál pero al mismo tiempo era una mujer que vivía en plena modernidad y peor aún para mí ser, una que no tenía creencia alguna. Que era una mujer hecha y derecha, lo era. Mis hormonas y mis ojos, que deseaba mantener en mi cara cuando Charlie estuviera cerca, me lo dejaban ya en claro. Fueron varios momentos pero mi educación y mi miedo a no tener un chaleco antibalas me detenían en buen momento. Peleas y peleas nos inundaron y Bella llego a dudar de mi amor gracias a que me negaba a dormir con ella.

Si había algo en la vida que no podía hacer bajo ningún término era negarme la oportunidad de darle algo a Bella. Y fueron fallidos mis últimos intentos. Me rendí.

Fue entonces cuando la bomba explotó en día de gracias. Bella creía estar embarazada y deseaba decírselo a la familia. Mi educación bajo el techo de un doctor me había hecho el no fiarme al cien por ciento de los "instinto de mujer". Bella se hizo la prueba a la mañana de la cena desastrosa. Yendo en contra de mi deseo lo anuncio en la reunión.

Emmett se tragó el pavo sin masticar, Alice reprimió una risa y mi madre me apretó hasta la muerte el brazo. Desgraciadamente esa velada termino conmigo debajo de la mesa mientras Emmett sostenía a Charlie y Carlisle estaba tratando de calmar a los presentes. Bella se marchó a su casa con su padre furioso y a mí me espero una gran discusión en la oficina de mi padre.

Algo que les puedo asegurar será doloroso, y no se lo deseo a nadie, es ver la decepción destellando en los ojos de tu padre. Me sentía tan miserable aquella vez que ni palabras para defenderme tuve. Acepte el regaño y la lectura sobre la responsabilidad. Nunca me dijo que estaba decepcionado de mi sin embargo sé que lo sentía. A pesar de todo se acercó a mi desastroso ser y me abrazo depositando la vida en ello.

-Te apoyaremos en todo lo que te sean necesario. Cuenta conmigo.- me consoló.

No vi a Bella en varios días hasta que a mi casa llego con un sobre en las manos y unas lágrimas rodando por sus bellas mejillas. La prueba había salido negativa y como había dicho todo había quedado en un susto. Quisiera poder decir que mi vida sufrió un buen giro y que de pronto el alivio me inundo. Todo lo contrario a lo que quisiera.

Mi mente se nublo con ira y mi boca no reacciono a tiempo. El sentimiento que me había causado la mirada de mi padre, su tristeza, su desapruebo fue lo suficiente como para terminar explotando de una manera desquiciada. Me molesto, me enfado el hecho que lo haya anunciado sin estar segura, que me haya hecho pasar todo esto por algo que ambos pudimos haber discutido de manera anunciada. Bella y yo regresamos a Dartmouth por caminos separados. No fue hasta bien pasados seis meses que mi vida no podía ser la misma sin ella.

Eran las vacaciones de veranos y mi trasero estaba pegado a mi cama y mi mente en una sofá sin salida de depresión. Carlisle había sido mi salvador. Fue el que estuvo ahí, el que me escucho y me dio una buena patada al escuchar mis razones para separarme del amor de mi vida. Puedo decir que esa charla nos unió, de un modo poco común me hizo confesarle mis sentimientos a mi padre. Me hizo decirle el intenso aprecio y amor que siento por él, el ejemplo que representa para mí. Todo lo que lo respeto.

Fue hasta los veinticuatro años cuando me case con mi novia de por vida. Fue un festejo en grande donde por primera vez ambos padres dejaron de un lado su calmada y estricta manera para perderse en la felicidad, y claro, el alcohol. Los dejamos con el karaoke a todo volumen y cada uno con una botella en mano. El camino al aeropuerto y una tan esperada luna de miel eran largos y por más que hubiéramos disfrutado el espectáculo nos tuvimos que marchar.

Años después llego mi turno de aprender a lidiar con mis propios errores.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen llego al mundo el mes de Septiembre convirtiendo a mi Bella y a mí en orgullosos padres. Convirtiéndome a mí en un monstruo consentidor repleto de amor. Un hombre repleto de amor el cual estaba atrapado entre unos pequeñísimos deditos.

Mi niña era mi mundo, era mi sol y mi luna, era mi todo. Mi princesa me ilumino el mundo en el que ni su madre lo había hecho. Ella llego a ser mis estrellas en un cielo donde la luna de su madre era lo único que me iluminaba. Ella era mi pequeña bebé a la cual jamás quería dejar crecer, a la cual jamás me permitiría perder.

Mi pequeña bebé de ojos marrones como su madre y de un largo sedoso cabello del mismo color al mío, manteniendo la dinastía Masen de extraños colores. Una niña de finas características con pequeñas pecas decorando su albina piel. Una princesa roba corazones de Edwards. Una mujer que era capaz de ponerse en pleito conmigo de una forma tan idéntica que me dejaba sin palabras. Era mi niña preciosa a la que el mundo le era poco regalo para explicarle mi amor. Era mi niña.

Tuve un largo desafío en su educación, jugando siempre un papel de poca menor importancia a la de su madre. Y es que después de todo era mi niña y la conexión que había entre ellas era algo que jamás entendería. Era mi primera hija y la que tendría un lugar tan especial en mi corazón que era hasta complicado tratar de ponerlo en palabras. Mi corazón era el único de mostrarlo de la manera correcta.

Fue una niña que creció con una enorme sonrisa decorando su bello rostro. Una que creció rodeada de amor y de primos con los que jugar. Una que disfrutaba de dormir en casa de sus abuelos y de hacer amigos hasta en el supermercado. Mi nessie, como Emmett insistió en llamarla por el trabalenguas que decía mi mujer la había llamado, siempre fue una niña que gustaba de ser abierta y cariñosa con el resto. Una niña que tanto disfrutaba de nuestros picnics en el bosque a media primavera con el lodo en sus vestidos y sus coletas revueltas por el aire, como una que disfrutaba de pasar horas y horas en el centro comercial con su tía comprando las más finas cosas.

Pero también la vida tenia tintes negros.

Cometí mis errores, trate de educarla de una manera que no siempre tenía los mejores métodos. La malcríe con vanidades y objetos en extremos superficiales a tal punto que se me fue seriamente criticado. Y es que estaba ciego de amor por ella y nada me parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Quería darle lo que merecía y había veces en los que no se me media, solo para que momentos después la castigara y regañara por actitudes que yo mismo le había inculcado.

La había querido tener guardada todo el tiempo. Las consecuencias eran variadas y más de algunas veces eran de modo fuerte por lo cual me provocaban fuertes discusiones con su madre. Había querido tenerla todo el tiempo como mi bebé o mi niña chiquita que le había cerrado un mundo de oportunidades. Y el mundo mismo fue el que me hizo recapacitar al perder mi oportunidad.

Cuando Renesmee cumplió la mayoría de edad salto por una ventana con una maleta llena de sus pertenencias y una nota a su padre en sus destendida cama. Un rayo de dolor me partió el corazón el despertar y no encontrar a mi princesa con nosotros. El llanto de Bella no era nada comparado con el que emitía mi interior. Mi mundo se venía encima dejándome caer toda la responsabilidad en los hombros. Me estaba dando una bofetada recitándome lo estúpido que había sido.

No importo lo que el pueblo dijera, o siquiera lo que mi familia tenía que decir al respecto. No me importaba la desdicha o el mal nombre, me importaba mi princesa, mi pequeña Nessie. Fueron meses en los que la estuvimos buscando solo mi esposa y yo. Solo nosotros dos. A pesar de la insistencia de su abuelo el policía no quisimos ayuda de las autoridades porque sabíamos que de algún modo nosotros nos habíamos ganado esto y nosotros mismos teníamos que remediarlo.

Bella y yo habíamos adquirido la costumbre de comprar su pastel favorito, prender las velas y cantarle. Su cuarto seguía intacto y el amor que sentíamos por ella se extendía en nuestro interior. Cada año que paso lejos de mí le compre un regalo, uno que era perfecto para ella. Cada noche que no la veía descansar con su rostro de ángel en la seguridad le escribía una carta la cual dejaba sobre su, en un momento, repleta cama. Le escribía mis pesares, mis dolores y mis disculpas. Le dejaba mi corazón en hojas noche a noche. No supimos más de ella hasta su cumpleaños número veintitrés.

Tocando a la puerta mientras cantábamos a nuestra recuerdo estaba nuestra hija, y para mi disgusto y milagro, un hombre. Y dijéramos que un desconocido con el que estuvo todo el tiempo, no, era alguien quien preferiría desconocer en esos momentos.

Mis estudios habían dado fruto dejando que a lo largo de mis años mi conocimiento como arquitecto me dejara fundar mi propia firma y colocarla como una de las mejores de la ciudad al poco tiempo de estar en el negocio. Pero un negocio necesita de empleados para satisfacer su expansión. Y fue así como poco después de la partida de mi hija encontré a un hombre que sería capaz de tomar las riendas del lugar si es que un día sentía mi corazón no dar más.

Jacob fue mi mano derecha hasta ese entonces.

Mi ya no pequeña hija había decidido que después de haber terminado sus sorpresivos estudios en Europa a donde se había logrado fugar era hora de regresar a disculparse con el único hombre al que amaba. De nuevo, sorpresivamente, ya no fui el único.

Puso pie en la empresa esperando encontrarme ahí pero el destino me dio una jugada dejando a Jacob a cargo. Por supuesto que desempeño su papel de un modo excelente, hasta trajo a casa a mi hija.

Mi reconciliación fue más de lo que cualquiera pudo haber esperado. Nessie se tomó la molestia de cada noche contestar a cada una de mis cartas, y de sacarme canas verdes contándome lo que había hecho en sus años de aventura. Tomé todo lo que tenía para ofrecerme no permitiéndome volverla a perder, o al menos eso pensé.

Después de obtener nuestra bendición, a pesar de mi desplante de bebé malcriado, mi hija se casó con mi fiel compañero Jacob. Me recompensaron en mal trago de mi perdida con la llegada de mi primer nieto.

Anthony Black Cullen era la viva imagen de mis genes y los de mi hija. Puedo jurar que cada día que lo miro no veo a un Jacob, veo a un Edward pequeño e igualmente guapo a su abuelo y madre. No podría estar más orgulloso pero cuando abre la boca es como escuchar a su abuela, a mi amada esposa y su conocido carácter tranquilo. Jacob siempre se quejó de una injusticia de genes y logro su cometido al tener una segunda hija.

Vanessa me hizo sufrí un ataque al corazón por lo bella que es. Ella si era una combinación de sus padres y su abría lo boca podía decir que era hija del perro roba hijas. Era una niña llena de carácter, simpática y un poco ruda pero sobre todo bella. Tenía la piel de su padre con la imagen de su madre, siendo lo contrario a Anthony.

Mi nieto tenía once años y Vanessa seis cuando me llamaron al hospital de Seattle. Y ese es el momento en que comprendí lo que era el significado de dolor. Esos son los meses que puedo definir como los más dolorosos de mi existencia. Y es que nada puede comparársele al dolor que sentí al verla ahí, al ver a ambos recostados por última vez. Es que anda me puede hundir más como el saber que nunca más volvería a hablar con mi bebé, que jamás volvería a escuchar "papá" abandonar los labios de mi Renesmee.

Es que fuera cual fuera la historia que el superior haya escrito para mi sabía que la macha del dolor era irreparable en ella. Que mi sufrimiento sería un eterno acompañante. Sin embargo, no seré el primero, ni mucho menos el ultimo. En la vida se sufre desde el momento en el que llegamos y a pesar de lo que esta nos cause, la soledad vendrá primero.

El volver a educar puede decirse es menos complicado pero no por eso deja de ser difícil. El volver a criar nos permite quitar de la historia los errores cometidos y volver a cometer más. Mi padre me oriento y me llevo a ser lo que soy hoy, yo lleve a Nessie a ser lo que fue y se me volvió a presentar la oportunidad al tener que guiar a mis nietos en un camino donde quedaban a ciegas debido a la muerte de sus padres a tan temprana edad.

Los momentos de dificultad siempre estuvieron presentes pero empezaron a opacar cuando decidimos ver la vida del modo feliz, del modo sonriente. El ver sus tareas, sus primeros logros, sus primeras caídas. El ver como sus cuerpos empezaban a cambiar y con ellos su entorno. El jugar toda la tarde hasta que el estómago nos doliera de reír era equilibrado con el abrazar a mi nieta por un corazón roto y reprender a mi nieto por uno que el dejo. La vida me dio la oportunidad de darle un giro y ser el padre de Anthony y Vanessa que nunca pude ser con Nessie. Me permitió repetir contadas aventuras pero también me dio permiso de vivir nuevas en extremo placenteras.

Dos veces lleve al altar a mis princesas, una vez sostuve aun nervioso novio. Varias veces escuche el grito de emoción y las risas de júbilo que les provocaban mis acciones. Muchas lágrimas vi recorrer y muchas sonrisas pinte en labios. Pérdidas y bienvenidas.

Toda una montaña rusa que no soy capaz de explicar. Que solo aquellos que miran desde el cielo son capaces de comprender. No puedo poner todo en palabras, no puedo enseñar mi corazón o hacerlo hablar, sin embargo algo que sí puedo es sonreírles y en mis ojos verán reflejados la felicidad que planto en mi ser padre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, muy larga pero es una historia de una sola faceta. No hay más capítulos y no hay más trama que esta. Es larga y entramada pero creo que cuenta un poco bien el modo de ser padre. No puedo decir que estoy segura de ello porque soy madre, soy mujer pero al menos he intentado reflejar un poco de la importancia que tiene para mi mí padre. Lo amo y le debo una infinidad. Espero les guste. <strong>

**Atte: Vale(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores,

Espero les haya gustado el One Shot que escribí sobre el Día del Padre. Tenía muchas ganas desde hace mucho tiempo de escribir algo para este día. Imaginaba desde clases de piano de Edward y Nessie o algo con Edward/Carlisle pero en una columna que a veces escribo para el periódico nos dieron la misión de hacer variados puntos de vista sobre esta fecha. Creo que el mío es un poco rudo pero que hoy al convivir con mi padre salió a la perfección. Me arrepentí de sobremanera de no tomarme el tiempo de haber planeado algo mejor para él, de siquiera haberle regalado una carta o tarjeta. Por al mor de dios, soy escritora y no soy capaz de pensar en los sentimientos de mi propio padre. El punto es que hoy se llevó un mal trago cuando nadie le dio nada y nadie le hizo gran festejo entonces me sentí como la peor basura del mundo y trate de remediarlo, no lo logre del todo pero espero que cuando lea mi columna puede entenderme un poco.

Quise explicar mí porque de este **FIC** ya que a veces causa dudas mis historias y les evito el estar preguntando y esperando años a que les responda. Vida ocupada. Me voy a seguir lamentando por mi padre desatendido y a ver si mis bebés no han matado del estrés al suyo.

Amen a todos sus padres con la mayor intensidad posible, y agradézcanles su existencia.

Si quieren leer mi columna, bueno si están en México compren el periódico, si están en otro país les dejaría el link pero todavía no está arriba.

El siguiente CAPITULO será temporalmente mi columna, por si les interesa leerla: ya que fue la inspiración de este One Shot después la quitare y les pondré aquí el link.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Es mi borrador, no tengo el original con espacios, interlineados, logo y todo pero como será por poco tiempo y es si tienen el deseo de leerlo sé que estará bien así. **_

"_Nadie nos enseñó a ser padres"_

_Todos las parejas "incomprendidas" habidas y por haber. _

Esa será la mejor excusa que tienen para sus errores.

Es cierto que en este mundo nuestra llegada no siempre ha de ser planeada, no siempre ha de ser lo más satisfactorio o la mayor alegría para una pareja. Somos muchos y a la vez pocos los que fuimos bendecidos con el milagro de la familia y el amor. Son pocas las parejas que a través de la procreación son capaces de explicarle al mundo el gran amor que se tienen uno a otro. No todos provenimos de un nido de corazones, no todos somos el ejemplo de amor con el que nuestros padres se presentan a la sociedad.

Pero si puedo asegurar que somos muchos los humanos que teníamos implantado en los hogares el ejemplo del amor y respeto, si no es que el miedo, hacia la figura del padre. Deberle todo y cada uno de nuestros logros y éxitos a la mano estricta con la cual nos educó aquel hombre que se hace llamar nuestro procreador, nuestro papá.

Claro, a través del paso de los años, la lucha de contrarios, el fundamento de la historia y las revoluciones que cambiaron al mundo y lo hicieron expandirse a la globalización la idea en general que tenemos del padre se ha distorsionado.

Las mujeres comenzaron a vestir de modo distinto, empezaron a tener una voz y pronto tuvieron un voto que les abría el paso a la pertenencia a lo que hoy llamamos sociedad. Aprendieron a valorarse por lo que eran y dejaron los cucharones en la casas y salieron al mundo a valerse por sí mismas y también aportar con mas que el pan a la mesa en un hogar.

El día de la mujer, el día de la madre, el sexo femenino se hizo respetar cuando ellas misma empezaron hacerlo. Felicidades, se les aplaude pero…. ¿Dónde quedo la figura paternal en todo esto?

Una vez que al hombre se le quito el lugar del "salvador" poco a poco su papel se fue transformando y de cierto modo dejando de lado, restándole importancia. Ya no era el que aportaba el dinero o el pan, ya no era el único que tenía voz en las decisiones y en las órdenes, ya no era más el "hombre de la casa". Su mandato se les fue arrebatado de las manos con un lindo convencimiento de equidad y equilibrio.

Estoy de acuerdo que tanto hombres como mujeres son necesarios para le creación de un nuevo ser. Siendo esto así, siendo ambos de tal importancia porque es que se hace tan grande escándalo en día de madres que es un evento donde las mujeres son participes pero no en donde los hombres lo son. Comprendo el dolor que implica un embarazo, el tremendo esfuerzo que hace una mujer pero sin el padre no habría necesidad de pasar todo esto, porque no habría ser nuevo. Al igual que no lo habría sin la madre. Si tanto exigen la equidad y el equilibrio porque no hacer un gran festejo en su día a todos los padres.

Todos se justificaran diciendo que lo festejan, que hacen regalos, que si toman en cuenta pero si se detuvieran a pensar un momento no lo hacen de la misma forma que con las madres. En las tiendas son la mitad de los pisos llenos de regalos especialmente dedicados a los padres, cuando con la madre hay hasta tres pisos repletos. Claro, seguirá el pretexto de que las mujeres consumen más, son más materialistas pero…. Las excusas sobran.

Sin nuestro padre muchos no seriamos lo que hoy somos.

A nuestros padres hay que agradecerles la vida que tenemos. Hay que tomar la misma consideración y el mismo esfuerzo que con el día de las madres. Ambos son los que decisiva o indecisamente nos dieron la vida y debemos agradecerles.

Cuando nuestra madre decida acompañarnos a comprar el regalo no dejen que compre la camisa que tanto le gusta a ella para que remplace la favorita de su padre que tanto odia ELLA. No dejen que le compre una pijama "mona" cuando su padre gusta de dormir en ropa interior, o en todo caso si nada encima. No dejen que le compre un peluche parecido a ella, extrañamente de colores pasteles, para su coche cuando saben que su padre muere por un nuevo par de llantas. Tómenlos en cuenta a ELLOS y a sus gustos porque precisamente es un día… para sus padres.

Recuerden que son hombres, que muchos no gustan de expresar sus sentimientos pero no por ello no los tienen. No porque él diga que está bien que no le regalen nada signifique que no lo hagan. No porque el odie el gentío que se junta en los restaurantes signifique que no pueda disfrutar una comida especial para él, en el restaurante que le gusta a ÉL.

Tantos nuestros padres como nuestras madres se merecen el mundo. Nosotros a pesar de no tener el deber de entregárselos tenemos el sentimiento de agradecimiento por su entrega y su dedicación a lo largo de los años que vivimos bajo su cuidado y su guía. Si ellos son capaces de quitarse el pan de la boca, de cruzarse enfrente de una bala o de hacerse responsable de uno de los peores errores que podemos llegar a cometer entonces, ¿nosotros de que somos capaces por ellos?

Debo de aclarar que esto no exime a los que sus padres han partido del mundo. Quieran o no, de buen o de un mal modo Dios les ha arrebatado a temprana o tardía edad a ese superhéroe hogareño sin embargo su memoria y su amor siempre quedara en nosotros, quedara presente. ¿Porque no tomarse el tiempo de dejarle unas flores en su tumba? ¿Porque no darse una vuelta por su casa y solo sentarse en aquel tan reconocido sillón donde él se ponía a leer y contestar sus crucigramas en el periódico? ¿Por qué no contarles una de sus tantas anécdotas juntos a tus propios hijos en vez del tan acostumbrado cuento de noche? Tu padre hoy y siempre será eso, tu padre. El título de hijo nada ni nadie te lo podrá quitar. Ni siquiera un dramático momento de telenovela donde unos estudios de sangre revelan que ese hombre que te crio no era tu padre biológico, piensa en las palabras con las que ellos tanto bromean. Padre el que cría, no el que crea. Déjate pensar con el corazón y no con la mente y las guías de una cuadrada sociedad.

Espero que esto los haya hecho recapacitar un poco. Es cierto que muchos nos podemos creer ajenos a esta realidad pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hemos cruzado la línea del desinterés a tal punto que sin intención alguna lastimamos los sentimientos del hombre que más nos amara en toda nuestra vida.

Te amo papá y mi vida no sería nada sin ti.

_ValeeJz. _


End file.
